Pranks Can Lead To Something More
by MYcatISmyBESTfriend
Summary: Sometimes pranks lead to something more then just anger and laughs.


**Here is a holiday one-shot. Wait, April Fool's Day is a holiday, right? Hope you like it!**

"SONNY!" A man's voice was heard throughout the whole building.

Sonny was sitting in Tawni's leopard print chair, reading the latest issue of Tween Weekly when she heard her name being yelled. She looked up from an article at Jackson Tyler's strange visit to the grocery store. She stood up from the chair, stretching. Sonny walked to the door, wondering who would be yelling her name, sounding so angry. She turned the knob, opening it, then sticking out her head, looking left, then right. What she saw, she immediately remembered what she had done earlier and burst out laughing at the man before her. Who wouldn't laugh at Chad Dylan Cooper, when his hair has been colored pink, and his Mackenzie Falls jacket was dyed orange?

"Sonny! This is not funny!" Chad yelled at her. Sonny raised her eyebrows, still giggling. She looked him up and down.

"Well.. it kinda is!" Chad, looking furious, finally reached to where Sonny was standing.

"My hair is ruined and so is my jacket! And you know, that my most important feauture is my hair! Well.. and my eyes of course, but that's not the point!" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby. The coloring is only temporary, it might last a few years bu-" Chad cut off Sonny.

"A few years?!" Chad yelled, his eyes widening.

"April Fools!" Sonny yelled, laughing.

"Ha ha! Your so funny!" Chad fake laughed. Sonny slightly smiled.

"Really?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Nope! April Fools!" Sonny frowned.

"Well you know what really is funny?!" Sonny quickly recovered.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Your hair!" Sonny laughed and pointed to his hair. He glared.

"Well.. your face.. IS FUNNY!" Sonny raised her eyebrows.

"Uh huh. Very original Chad." Chad glared at her again.

"That is not the point! You should be apologizing!" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chad." Sonny sighed.

"Thank you." Chad slightly smiled.

"April Fools!" Sonny laughed again. He rolled his eyes at her behavior.

"You know Sonny? I forgot to laugh." Sonny glared at him.

"Look, Chad. I'm sorry. I didn't know it would bother you so much." Sonny paused for a second. "Heh, well yeah, I kinda did, but I thought it was funny anyway. But anyway, I'm sorry." Sonny apologized. Chad stood there for a few seconds. Sonny looked at him.

"Oh sorry, I was waiting for the 'April Fools.'" Sonny smiled.

"Well, you're not getting one." Sonny replied. Chad smiled at her.

"Oh! Just to make sure you know, I'm getting you back today." Chad winked at her and turned on his heel. Sonny scoffed.

"Not if I prank you first!" Sonny yelled down the hall.

"Hey! Guess what? You already did!" Chad yelled back, turning the corner. Sonny sighed.

**SONNYANDCHADSONNYANDCHAD**

"CHAD!" Sonny's voice was heard throughout the whole Mackenzie Fall's set. Chad smiled to himself, knowing the exact reason Sonny was stomping towards his dressing room door.

"Chad?! Why is there a chair glued to my butt?" Sonny yelled at him.

"Hm.. you tell me. How am I supposed to know?" Chad asked, calmly.

"Well.. I think you might've.. maybe.. oh, I don't know.. SNUCK INTO MY DRESSING ROOM AND APPLIED GLUE TO MY CHAIR!" Sonny yelled.

"And why would I do that?" Chad asked, innocently.

"Have you looked in a mirror today Chad?" Sonny paused. "Wait, never mind. When are you not looking in a mirror?" Sonny asked.

"I'm not, now. Am I?" Sonny looked him in the eye.

"Well, that's why your staring into my eyes! To see your reflection!" Sonny yelled back. "Now get this chair off my butt!"

"I would rather not associate with your butt." Chad said calmly, trying to hold in his laugh.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you get over here now, and pull this chair off my butt!" A camera man passed by Chad's dressing room, and eyed them strangely.

"Well, why don't you come in here and I might help you." Sonny sighed and walked under the doorway. At that moment Sonny almost tripped over a string in the doorway. Before Sonny knew what was happening, a bucket of maple syrup was on Sonny Munroe's head. She looked up at Chad, looking mad as ever and ran over to him.

"Chad! Come give me a hug!" Sonny smiled, deviously at him.

"Oh, no. You are not giving me a hug." Before Chad had the chance to run away, Sonny already had her arms around Chad.

"Ugh! This is disgusting." Sonny smiled, glad she actually had a reason to get to hug Chad. Soon, somehow Chad's arms found a way to Sonny's waist, after he peeled off the chair from her back. He didn't use strong glue.

"April Fools." Chad whispered in her ear, his warm breath giving Sonny chills, adding onto the electricity going through her body, at Chad's touch.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"This isn't disgusting. It's actually.. nice." Sonny smiled. She pulled away, reluctantly, imediately missing Chad's warmth. She reached up and kissed his cheek. Chad's cheek felt like it was on fire. He lifted his hand up to his cheek and grinned.

"Now, you better never wash your cheek, 'cause not many people get kisses from Sonny Munroe." Sonny told him, smiling.

"You sound like me." Chad smiled.

"I like you, Cooper." Sonny widened her eyes and blushed at her slip up.

"I mean.. I like your.. SHOES. Yeah, I like your shoes." Chad smiled at her. In his eyes, she was cute.

"You know you could've just said 'April Fools.'" Sonny blushed a deeper red, and suddenly became interested in her shoes.

"Hey Sonny?" She looked up. She knew he would probably just make fun of her.

"Will you go out with me?" She stared at her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Now I'M waiting for the 'April Fools.'"

"Well, you'll be waiting forever, 'cause you're not getting one." Sonny smiled.

"Sure." She reached up and kissed his cheek again. Before Sonny could go back down to her normal height, Chad grabbed her face and brought her lips to his own. Soon, Chad pulled away, needing breath. Sonny smiled up at him.

"Tastes like pancakes." Chad and Sonny smiled.

"So I'll pick you up at eight?" Chad asked.

"Definitely. But, what about your hair?"

"Don't remind me." Sonny smiled up at him.

"See ya." Chad waved. Once Sonny left he closed his door and grinned.

Funny how April Fool's Day can bring people together, isn't it?

**Please review!**


End file.
